Snover
|} Snover (Japanese: ユキカブリ Yukikaburi) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Snover is a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree. It will be two-thirds brown if male and two-thirds white if female. It has green eyes and three points on top of its head. Its feet and green tail are stubby, and there are two green spikes that resemble pinecones on its back. Five cones form its hand: a large central cone with four smaller cones around it. Edible white berries grow along Snover's midsection. Snover lives on snowy peaks in warm seasons, but migrates lower as the weather cools. A curious Pokémon, it often approaches people and can be found inspecting footprints in the snow. In the anime Major appearances Snover made its debut in Pikachu's Exploration Club. Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Aipom bump into one while wandering around in a cave and it went on a rampage. A Snover appeared in Pikachu's Ice Adventure!. A male Snover appeared in The Lonely Snover where it wanted to be friends with and . A female Snover was used by Candice to battle in Sliding Into Seventh!. A male Snover appeared in Over the Mountain of Snow!. Minor appearances A Snover also appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior as one of the many Pokémon attempting to stop a glacier from destroying . A male Snover appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. A Snover appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the manga, and Nurse Joy rescue an injured Snover in Hurry Up! Dawn's Pinch!!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Candice has a collection of ice Pokémon in her Gym that includes multiple Snover, but the only one she uses in battle is the one that fought Platinum's Empoleon, which also happens to be the only one she caught. She was seemingly defeated by the Emperor Pokémon's , but managed to launch a that landed on Empoleon's head, fainting her and resulting in a tie. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the stage, a Snover can be seen on the terrain. Trophy information "A Frost Tree Pokémon. It lives in snowy mountains and resembles a wintry peak. In the spring it grows berries that resemble ice candies. In battle it causes a storm to appear, hides itself in fog, and then creates and launches a ball of ice as a preemptive strike. It evolves into Abomasnow." Game data NPC appearances * : In the Special Episode Bidoof's Wish, Snover is the member of Team Rogue that gives Bidoof a map to the Star Cave and accompanies him on his journey there, only to gang up on him with the rest of Team Rogue. Bidoof is saved when Wigglytuff and the other guild members arrive to chase off Team Rogue. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet (peak)}} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Mt. Coronet (peak)}} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ice)}} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 286}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- . }} |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=460 |name2=Abomasnow |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Snover is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 334. * No other Pokémon share the same type combination as Snover and its evolution . Origin Snover appears to have been based on the , also known as the winter radish, which are traditionally harvested and eaten during the winter. It's also possible that Snover was made to resemble a snow-covered . Its 'hat' resembles the kanji for mountain (山) which originates from a pictogram of three mountain peaks. Name origin Snover may be a combination of snow and clover or cover (as in covered with snow). Alternatively, it may be a shortening of the phrase "snowed over". Yukikaburi is a combination of 雪 yuki (snow) and 頭 kaburi (head). Alternatively, it may also derive from 蕪菁 kabu ( ) or 被せる kabuseru (to cover). In other languages and |fr=Blizzi|frmeaning=From blizzard and |es=Snover|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Snover|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=눈쓰개 Nunsseugae|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雪笠怪 Xuě Lì Guài|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . }} External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Shnebedeck fr:Blizzi it:Snover ja:ユキカブリ pl:Snover zh:雪笠怪